Slytherin's Heir Sequence Book I: Test of an Heir
by TwiSway
Summary: PostOotP The first of what will be 4 stories. Harry forges a new friendship deeper than even those with Ron and Hermione, while finding out who he really is. HG
1. Prologue I

**This is my first well thought out fanfic, this is only the first of two prologues both will be short**

Slytherin's Heir Sequence Book I:

Test of an Heir

Prologue: A Duel

The lightning shattered across the sky, and the rain pounded down, but the two men standing in the court of Hogwarts either did not notice or in Albert Gryffindor's case he thought it was fitting for what was about to happen.

"Harold Slytherin I challenge you to a duel, the prize being the hand of Cecila Potter in marriage!" Harold's eyes widened, he had known that Albert did not agree with Cecila's choice to marry him, but seeing the hate in his best friends eyes made him shiver.

"This is preposterous we have been friends, brothers even from childhood! Cecila has agreed to marry me, please do not make me defend both of our honours!" Harold knew that nothing would stop Albert now, He was extremely stubborn and he had always been easily angered, but Harold had know idea the hate Albert had hidden for him, but now that he looked back he could see many instances where he had gotten things that Albert had wanted, His mother was alive, and he had Cecila.

It seemed very ironic that he would have to kill his best friend the same way their father's had died. Godric and Salazar had been best friends but Salazar eventually became obsessed with blood purity, no one knew why, after Salazar had killed Violet Longbottom the wife of Godric, (who was a muggleborn) Godric had challenged Salazar and won and then impaled himself upon Salazar's blade.

Albert was angered further when Harold had mentioned his engagement to Cecila, he had drawn his blade and wand in a second and sent a series of curses at Harold while charging him kamikaze with his blade.

Harold had always been better at the art of swordplay, and magic, he had more knowledge of spells and was quicker on his feet, he twisted in the air to dodge the curses and ducked and parried the blade with his own blade that he had conjured.

"Goodbye my brother, my friend…." Harold had tears in his eyes when he whispered these words. "Avada Kedavra."

There was a flash of green light and neither man knew no more, but only one of them would open his eyes again.

"It's a boy, dear." Cecila reached out and held the child close. Harold had committed suicide a few months ago, he had been withdrawn and quiet since Albert's death, and then one day he had stabbed himself with the Sword of Gryffindor taken from Albert's body.

Cecila hadn't told him she was pregnant, because she was afraid of what the new withdrawn Harold would say about it, but she wished she had, maybe he would have stayed long enough to see his child.

"His name is… Harold Potter" 


	2. Prologue II

Prologue: Your Choice, Severus

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the Headmaster's office and pondered, he did not know if he should tell Harry or not, well have Severus tell him anyways. Maybe he would give the decision to Severus, yes that was what he would do.

He stood up and tossed some floo powder into his fireplace, the flames turned green "Severus Snape!" The head of the grouchy Professor appeared in the flames he looked slightly curious, he was not often called for during the summer. Albus would usually come to him.

"Yes Headmaster?" Albus' eyes twinkled every time someone called him Headmaster even though he had been for many years. "Severus please come to my office, it may be urgent."

Severus was gone in a flash of green and minutes later Albus heard a knock on the door. "Come in Severus!" called Albus.

Fawkes gave a trill when Severus entered and surprisingly landed on his shoulder. "Ahh it seems Fawkes has taken almost as much of a shine to you as he has Harry."

"Is this about Potter Headmaster, because if it is, it is none of my concern he is just an arrogant br.. ouch!" Fawkes had bitten his ear rather hard and blood ran down his neck slowly.

Albus did not seem surprised by the bite, in fact he totally ignored it "Yes it is about Harry, you see there is a secret about him and I am quite sure I am the only one who knows, but it is your job to tell him."

"What could be my job to tell that br….I mean Harry?" Albus' eyes twinkled with mirth as Severus had come close to losing his ear, but when he spoke he became serious. "You see Severus, you and Tom are not the only ones of your Ancestry."

"WHAT! You mean Potter is an heir?" Albus chuckled slightly at his reaction "Yes Severus, now it is you who must tell him, but it is your choice as to when." Severus looked slightly sick "I will go to see him tomorrow, even if I despise him this is important!"

"Thank you Severus, it is indeed important." Albus sat back with a sigh, "I just hope he can handle finding out he is related to his most hated enemy even distantly…."

"From which relative does he come?" Severus had calmed himself now and looked like his old stern and grouchy self. "Harold."

That one name made Severus fall back from his chair a stunned expression on his face. He righted himself quickly but still looked amazed. "He is even more direct than myself!" Albus chuckled once again "Yes, even more direct than Tom"

Just wait until the daily prophet gets a hold of this thought Severus, _Harry Potter the Most Direct Heir of Salazar Slytherin!_


	3. Chapter I

Chapter I: Harry's Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…..**

**A/N: Ok many things in this chapter will be unexplained for a while, but most of it has some significance to the story.**

Harry Potter could not draw his eyes away from the razor blade between his fingers, strange thought kept popping into his head, none of which were his own, and he knew it, but the thoughts were commanding and he could not stop himself from listening to them.

Soon he was contemplating which way to do it. The razor seemed as good as any, and would also leave a mess for Aunt Petunia; a sadistic grin that looked foreign on his face arose.

The blade slit his wrist easily, he felt no pain, and the world started to go dark after not so long.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A wave of magic blasted across all of the UK, shattering windows closer to the source, #4 Privet Drive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was blasted with images, a sun, a planet surrounded in moons, a giant black hole, a blade of grass, a lion tearing into it's prey, a shadow growing across a street, a shabby man walking across a giant wasteland, a room full of phoenix song, a thousand tears falling into a pool, and a young man with black hair and grey eyes, who stared back at him, and then….. nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter awoke lying in a soft bed surrounded by curtains, his first though was to wonder where he was, but that was soon replaced by wondering why he was alive, he then realized he did not have his glasses on and could see even better than with them.

He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and saw that his hand looked new, not a single scar apon it, in a rush of hope he reached up to his forehead………the scar that linked him to Tom Riddle was still there.

_Damn _he though _I guess some scars just won't go away. _He sighed and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would take him away.

And it did.

**Next Chapter an OC will be introduced, he will be one of the main characters in this fic.**


End file.
